Też sobie takie zrobię
by Tabbcia
Summary: powiedziała Tabby o na temat pewnego dziecka. I zrobiła. Nawet trzy...
1. Dzieciństwo

DISCLAIMER: Jest nieźle. Tym razem należą do mnie aż trzy postacie. Są to: Jubilee jr., Amara jr. i Johnny jr. Reszta jest Marvela.

I znów ani grosza za całą moją robotę przy tworzeniu tej opowieści. To jest wysoce niesprawiedliwe.

Realia akcji: moja własna alternatywna rzeczywistość. Nie jest to ani Evolution, ani żadna inna seria- to trochę pomieszanie wszystkich, a trochę brak jakiejkolwiek. Para Tabitha-St. John jest kompletnie chorym pomysłem- przyznaję, ale chodziło mi o jak najbardziej poronionych rodziców, jakich mogłam sobie wyobrazić. I to ta para nimi jest :D

Jest to fic humorystyczny, powtarzam, humorystyczny. Nie bierzcie sobie go zbytnio do serca.

"Mamo! On mi zabrał moją łopatkę!"

"Mamo! On mi zabrał moje grabki!"

Tabitha Smith oderwała się od lektury krwawego horroru, i spojrzała znad książki na swoje dzieci. Amara i Jubilee, pięcioletnie bliźniaczki o rozkosznych, anielskich buźkach, i blond loczkach okładały właśnie pięściami swojego młodszego brata- Johna, wyzywając go przy tym od najgorszych.

"Zamknijcie się" warknęła Tabitha. "Nie widzicie, że czytam?"

No tak. Nie była stworzona do roli matki. Kiedy się na to pisała, była pewna, że jej rola skończy się na nadaniu dzieciom imion najlepszych kumpel. Niestety, dzieci co chwilę miały absurdalne życzenia, jak karmienie, czytanie bajek na dobranoc, czy przytulenie. Co za szczęście, że Amara Aquilla i Jubilee przepadały za swoimi imienniczkami, i często znikały z całą trójką na całe dnie, zwracając je tak rozpieszczone, że bardziej chyba nie można.

"Mamo, ratunku!" stęknął mały John.

"Radź sobie! Jesteś mężczyzną, a dajesz się bić babom!" Tabby przewróciła oczami, i wróciła do lektury.

"Mamo, ty też bijesz tatusia!" zauważyła jedna z bliźniaczek. Tabby nie miała pojęcia, która jest która.

"Tak?" mruknęła, wczytana w opis rozwleczonego po chodniku jelita grubego głównego bohatera książki.

"Mamo, kiedy przyjedzie tata?"

"Mam nadzieję, że szybko." Warknęła blondynka, nawet nie zaszczycając małego Johna spojrzeniem.

Ojciec dzieci tez jakoś niespecjalnie sprawdzał się w roli rodzica, ale uwielbiał swoje córeczki, i często po nie wpadał, ku uldze Tabithy. Wtedy miała czas dla siebie. Jednak St. John mieszkał dosyć daleko, a nie chciał wziąć dzieci na stałe do siebie. Tabby robiła wszystko, by przekonać swojego eks o genialności tego planu, ale Pyro ociągał się.

"Mamooo..." Tabby obiecała sobie w myśli, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy to słowo, wysadzi dzieciaka, który je wypowie, w powietrze. "A wujek Borsuk?"

"Miał być o piętnastej." I uprzedzając pytanie małej Jubilee dodała: "Jest czternasta, czyli będzie za godzinę, czyli sześćdziesiąt minut, czyli trzy tysiące sześćset sekund. A teraz dajcie mi w końcu święty spokój! Idźcie pobawić się za domem!"

"Ale on mi zabrał moje grabki!"

"A mi łopatkę!"

"WYNOCHA!" krzyknęła Tabitha, i dzieci stwierdziły, że faktycznie, bezpieczniej będzie się ulotnić.

Godzinę później Tabby skończyła czytać swoją lekturę, i pełna nowych pomysłów wychowawczych poszła otworzyć drzwi.

Stał przed nimi Logan, trzymając obie bliźniaczki pod pachami, John zaś usadowił się na jego głowie.

"Oo, Borsuk! Cześć!"

"Hrmpf. Już w liceum mówiłem ci- nie nazywaj mnie tak! A już zwłaszcza nie przy tych dzieciach!" warknął Logan.

"Ja też się stęskniłam! Napijesz się? Kawa, herbata, sok?" i widząc ciężkie spojrzenie Wolverine'a dodała: "Rozumiem, jakie wolisz? Heineken, czy Pilzner?"

"Heineken. Czy ty wiesz, co robiły twoje własne córki, kiedy je znalazłem?" zapytał, podążając za Boom-Boom do salonu.

"Biły Johna?" zapytała ze stoickim jak na nią spokojem Tabby, otwierając butelkę złocistego napoju.

"Gorzej. Wieszały go za nogi na drzewie." Odparł Logan, sadzając dzieci na kanapie obok siebie- tak, by dziewczynki nie miały szans dosięgnąć brata swoimi małymi, ale silnymi piąstkami.

"I on im się dał?" prychnęła Tabitha.

"Boomer, chyba trochę nie tak podchodzisz do problemów wychowawczych." Westchnął Logan.

"Odezwał się! Byłeś moim ulubionym nauczycielem! To znaczy, że musiałeś być kompletnie awychowawczy!"

Dzieci z zapartym tchem słuchały tej wymiany zdań, mając nadzieję, że Logan nie powie tego... Ale jednak powiedział.

"Powinnaś je ukarać."

"NIEEEE, wujciu Borsusiu!" jęknęły obie bliźniaczki jednocześnie.

"No dobra, dobra." Warknęła Tabby, jakby nie słysząc swoich dzieci. "Macie szlaban na dwa tygodnie na granie w gry wideo. Wszyscy."

"Ja też? Ale za co?" jęknął John.

"Bo im się dałeś, frajerze!" parsknęła jego matka, a Logan ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

"Twoje metody wychowawcze są mniej więcej tak subtelne, co Mystique."

"Hej, ja ich nie wrzuciłam do rzeki!" oburzyła się Tabitha. "I nie mam homoseksualnej kochanki!"

"Mamo, co to jest homoseksualnej kochanki?" zapytała mała Amara.

"To jest taka baba..."

"One mają pięć lat!" przerwał jej Logan.

"Ojej, od kiedy to jesteś taki opiekuńczy?" Tabitha przewróciła oczami.

"Ktoś musi zadbać o te dzieciaki." Warknął.

"Taaak, i to jesteś ty, najwredniejszy nauczyciel jakiego miałam?"

"Przed chwilą byłem ulubionym nauczycielem."

"Lubiłam cię, bo byłeś wredny! I nie zmieniaj tematu! Zresztą, Amara i Jubilee się nimi zajmują! Co ja jestem? Ja się sama nie zapładniałam! Miejże pretensje do st. Johna!" wykrzyczała Tabby. Bliźniaczki zaczęły chichotać.

"Widzisz, wujciu, mamusia nie lubi jak ją ktoś upomina" wyszczerzyła ząbki mała Jubilee.

"Nie komentuj!" ostrzegła ją Tabitha.

Logan westchnął ciężko, i pociągnął solidny łyk piwa.

"Dobra, poddaję się" wyznał, jak zwykle, kiedy próbował dyskutować z Tabithą. W liceum czasem jeszcze go słuchała, ale teraz, będąc już dorosłą, co nie znaczy dojrzałą, kobietą, miała jego uwagi absolutnie gdzieś.

"Nareszcie. To jak, dzieciaki, pobawcie się z wujciem Borsukiem..."

"Loganem"

"...A mamusia pójdzie na zakupy z koleżankami."

"CO?" warknął Logan. "Zostawiasz mnie samego?"

"Sam się prosiłeś" zaszczebiotała Tabby, trzepocząc rzęsami.

Czemu Logan zgadzał się pomagać Tabithcie w wychowywaniu jej dzieci? Prawdopodobnie z nudów. Od kiedy Instytut Xaviera zmienił się w prawdziwą szkołę, Wolverine nie mógł już tak beztrosko wyżywać... to znaczy nie mógł dawać nowym uczniom tak wielu ciekawych i rozwijających treningów. Sabretooth, jak na złość, gdzieś zniknął- chodziły słuchy, że siedzi w Europie- a i Magneto się uspokoił, i przestał na jakiś czas terroryzować gatunek homo sapiens. Inni jego byli uczniowie też mieli swoje rodziny, swoje dzieci, ale żadne z nich nie stanowiło takiego wyzwania, jak gromadka potworów zrodzonych z Tabithy Smith i st. Johna Allerdyce'a.

Że też władze federalne nie interweniowały, kiedy ta para narwańców, niezrównoważonych psychicznie, eksplozywnych świrów postanowiła skrzyżować ze sobą swoje geny...

Jak to się stało, że Tabitha związała się na całe trzy lata z Pyro, też pozostaje niezgłębioną tajemnicą. Była najspokojniej w świecie członkiem New Mutants, flirtowała z każdym męskim członkiem tej formacji, aż tu nagle odbiło jej bardziej niż zwykle, przyłączyła się do Brotherhood, a potem odeszła i stamtąd, razem z Pyro. Jak do tego doszło wiedzą chyba tylko oni dwoje.

Potem zaczęła znów odnawiać kontakty z X-men. Nie wiadomo kiedy zaszła w ciążę, potem następną. Nie wiadomo kiedy, rzuciła Allerdyce'a. A może to on rzucił ją? Jedno jest pewne- nie był to konwencjonalny związek. Dzieci też nie były konwencjonalne- a już ich wychowanie na pewno nie. Tabitha pozwalała dzieciakom biegać samopas, nie dlatego, że je rozpieszczała, tylko po prostu nie chciało jej się nimi zajmować. Cud, że nie zapominała ich karmić.

Przyjaciele Tabby na szczęście poczuli sympatię do zwariowanych bliźniaczek, i zakompleksionego Johna Juniora, i nie pozwolili im zginąć. Wśród nich był też Logan, który mimo swojego niedostosowania do roli opiekuna pięciolatków, radził sobie z dzieciakami. Była to dla niego swego rodzaju lekcja przetrwania.

"Jestem ciekaw, co wasza mama zrobi, kiedy okaże się, że jesteście mutantami" westchnął, wyjmując z dłoni małej Jubilee gumowy młotek, którym okładała Johna po głowie.

"Wyśle nas do Instytutu i nareszcie będzie miała święty spokój" odpowiedziała wesoło Amara. "Sama tak mówiła."

"Już współczuję Frost." Powiedział do siebie Wolverine.


	2. Liceum

Mutantami okazali się być osiem lat później. Ku rozpaczy Tabithy, jedna z bliźniaczek była telepatką, druga telekinetyczką.

"Tylko mi dwóch kopii Grey w domu brakowało" stwierdziła, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Poza tym wyraźnie miała nadzieję na coś oryginalniejszego. Telepatia i Telekineza były najczęściej spotykanymi mutacjami. Johnny musiał się jakoś bronić przed siostrami, z których jedna własną wolą rzucała nim o ściany, a druga wyczytywała jego najskrytsze marzenia i rozpowiadała jego kumplom. Czy to reakcja obronna, czy tak było zakodowane w jego DNA nie powiem, ale John był teleempatą, odpornym na telepatię. To trochę pocieszyło Tabby, bo młody, tak jak ona, umiał wysadzać przedmioty w powietrze.

"Jeszcze tylko teleportera i telewizora mi brakuje w rodzinie." Mawiał St. John.

"Jeżeli sądzisz, że ci urodzę coś jeszcze, to psychiatra jest ci bardziej potrzebny, niż się zdaje." Odpowiadała jego była w napadach złego humoru.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, wkrótce po ujawnieniu się mocy, cała trójka trafiła do Instytutu Xaviera, którego obecnym dyrektorem była Emma Summers-Frost.

I zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Logana, bliźniaczki dawały nieźle popalić zarówno nauczycielom, jak i uczniom. Brały przykład z mamusi- używały mocy kiedy tylko miały ochotę, a to często oznaczało kataklizm.

Dodatkowo w szkole, gdzie uczyły jej dwie największe fanki- Jubilee i Amara seniorki, wiele wybryków nie wiedzieć czemu było im wybaczane...

"Cześć, młoda." Josh Foiley uśmiechnął się luzacko do jednej z bliźniaczek Smith-Allerdyce, która właśnie wyciągała swoje książki z szafki.

"Cześć, Josh, nie, nie pójdę z tobą do kina, tak, uważam, że jesteś frajerem, nie, nie jestem tą drugą, telekinetyczką." Odparła z anielskim uśmiechem Jubilee, w ten sposób zdradzając wszystkie myśli, które właśnie rodziły się w głowie Josha. "E, nie musi ci być wstyd, że dała ci kosza młodsza o trzy lata dziewczyna." dodała, nadal czytając mu w myślach. "Ale wiesz, przykro mi pozbawiać cię złudzeń, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś najbardziej cool i czaderskim chłopakiem w szkole."

Josh pokiwał lekko głową, a jego złocista skóra zaróżowiła się nieco. Telepatów powinno się zamknąć!

"I jak?" zachichotała jedna z bliźniaczek.

"Super. Nawet nie wie, że to ja go tak zmanipulowałam, żeby do mnie podszedł" odparła z łobuzerskim uśmiechem druga.

"Jeny, super!"

"A tobie jak minęła przerwa?"

"E, tylko wykradłam pamiętnik Cassidy. No wiesz, tej siódmoklasistki z grupy pani Frost."

"A, kojarzę. I co, jest coś ciekawego?"

"Nuda. Tylko, że podoba jej się Kevin Ford."

"Serio?"

"Co, nie wiedziałaś?"

"Szczerze mówiąc nie, ona jest z metalu. Ciężko czyta się jej myśli..."

"Dziewczynki, nie rozmawiajcie, proszę!" zawołała nauczycielka.

"Tak jest, panno Drake!" obie bliźniaczki wyszczerzyły jednocześnie zęby.

A co u naszego kochanego braciszka? zapytała telepatycznie Jubilee junior.

Mam nadzieję, że za dobrze mu się nie powodzi odparła jej siostra, udając, że rozwiązuje zadanie. Ile wychodzi w zadaniu piątym?

"Hej, Johnny!" zaszczebiotała Jubilee junior na widok brata, próbującego cichcem przemknąć do męskiej toalety. "Co jest, Johnny, uciekasz przed własnymi siostrami?" zapytała, czochrając mu włosy.

"Nieładnie, poskarżymy tatusiowi, że się nas wstydzisz" zachichotała jej bliźniaczka. John rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się wokoło, jakby szukając pomocy.

"Pani Frost!" krzyknął, i przecisnąwszy się między siostrami, pobiegła kawałek korytarzem. Nagle jednak przeleciał do tyłu, i wylądował u ich stóp.

"Johnny, tatuś mówił, że będąc mężczyzną musisz się nami zajmować. A ty ilekroć nas widzisz, udajesz, że widzisz panią Frost. Ładnie to tak?"

"Tata na pewno nie powiedział czegoś tak głupiego" jęknął, rozcierając obolały zadek.

"Nawet jeśli nie powiedział, to powinien był powiedzieć. Następnym razem na pewno mu o tym przypomnimy, Johnny."

I przypomniały. St. John był oburzony postawą swego jedynego syna, który w opowieściach sióstr wypadł na okropnego, bezdusznego potwora. John Junior oberwał klapsa w i tak już obolały tyłek, i przykazanie, by spędzał z siostrami więcej czasu.

Gdy opowiedział matce, którą teraz widywał raz na miesiąc, o całej sprawie, ta stwierdziła, że gdyby był mężczyzną, to nie dałby siostrom sobą tak pomiatać.

John z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej zrozpaczony. Miał kompleksy, a diaboliczne siostry skutecznie odstraszały od niego wszelkich znajomych. Takie stosunki między rodzeństwem Smith-Allerdyce utrzymały się do końca Liceum.


	3. Studia

Potem siostry zgodnie wybrały politologię. Rok po nich i John poszedł na studia- filologię hiszpańską. Skąd mu się to wzięło? To jego mała tajemnica. Ale przypuszczam, że chciał nauczyć się języka, a potem ukryć się przed całą swoją rodziną w słonecznej Hiszpanii. Właściwie dziwne, że nie wybrał filologii narzecza Kongo- w kraju, gdzie mówią tym językiem, nikt by go na pewno nie znalazł.

Stosunki między dziewczynkami a Johnem za bardzo się nie zmieniły- terroryzowały go teraz rzadziej, bo studiował w innym mieście, ale często dzwoniły. John nie mógł znaleźć sobie dziewczyny- bał się kobiet, obawiał się, że trafi na podobną do swojej matki, lub sióstr, które w gruncie rzeczy miały ten sam, wybuchowy charakter.

Bliźniaczki też nie znalazły sobie życiowych partnerów- jeśli podobał im się ktoś, to zawsze ten sam mężczyzna obu. Stwierdzały zawsze jednak, że wolą mieć siebie nawzajem, niż bić się o jakiegoś faceta.

"Mamo, wyjeżdżam do Hiszpanii." Oznajmił pewnego dnia John.

"Taaak?" mruknęła bez zainteresowania Tabitha, która przeszukiwała zapamiętale szafę z ubraniami.

"Tak. Jadę na kurs językowy."

"To ty nie studiowałeś filologii hiszpańskiej?" zdziwiła się Tabby, wyjmując głowę z szafy. Mimo czterdziestu paru lat nadal wyglądała jak młokos. Na twarzy pojawiały się wprawdzie zmarszczki, ale nadal tryskała tą samą energią, co kiedyś.

"Studiowałem." Westchnął John.

"To po co ci kurs językowy? Chyba znasz język wystarczająco dobrze?" Tabby spojrzała na syna podejrzliwie.

"To nie to samo, co rozmowa z prawdziwymi Hiszpanami! Chcę poznać slang, nauczyć się dobrego akcentu, chcę też..."

"Aha." Przerwała mu matka. "No to leć."

"Chcę też znaleźć tam pracę."

"Możesz uczyć angielskiego." Zasugerowała. "Która lepsza, ta niebieska, czy ta czarna?" zapytała, pokazując mu dwie sukienki.

"Umawiasz się z kimś, mamo?"

"A co, mając te trzydzieści parę lat nie mogę?"

"Czterdzieści parę. Możesz. Czarna." Mruknął z rezygnacją. "Będę dzwonił. Pa."

"Hej, tatuśku! Tu Jubilee. Nie wiesz może co u Johnniego? Nie odbiera telefonów. Nie wiesz? Szkoda, dawno go nie... dawno z nim nie rozmawiałyśmy. U nas? A, w porządku. Taak, pracujemy dla partii Demokratycznej. Nie, coś ty, to nie ta od Busha. Co jest takiego śmiesznego?"

"Nic, Shiela, nic... Moje córcie pracują dla polityków..." St. John znów zaniósł się śmiechem. "Hej, Magneto to co innego. On nie przejmował się podatkiem dochodowym. Mama? A, chyba zaczęła znów chodzić na randki z tym frajerem, Enrique. Co? A, wybacz, Shiela. Roberto. A pojęcia nie mam, czy nadal jest z tą, Kurnikową, czy jak jej tam."

"Z Amarą. To ta, po której moja siostra ma imię. Tak, to ta ognista Shiela. Mhm. No nic, muszę kończyć. Pa, pa."

"Hej, mamo! Nie wiesz, co u Johnniego? Nie odbiera telefonów. Co? Gdzie? Hiszpanii? I nic nam nie powiedział? Co za świnia! Masz jego numer? Nie masz? A niech go szlag trafi!"

"Nie przeklinaj. A propos. Kupiłam sobie świetny lakier do paznokci. Od Avonu. No nie mam jego adresu, co ja, nie mam co robić, tylko go o adres pytać? No cześć, cześć."

Od tego czasu John nie odezwał się do sióstr, ani reszty rodziny. Tabitha specjalnie się nie przejmowała, St. John przejmował się tydzień. Siostry wkurzały się nieco dłużej, ale w końcu kupiły sobie psa, i przestały się wkurzać.

Johnny wydał krocie na psychoanalityka, ale chyba w końcu ułożył sobie jakoś życie. Kto to może wiedzieć?

Chyba tylko Destiny.


End file.
